The purpose of this study is to investigate the genetic cause of a specific heart defect known as atrioventricular septal defect. Chromosomes and DNA (genetic material) isolated from cells grown from a blood sample will be examined. With this material, possible genetic changes which may be involved in heart development will be examined. With the patients' permission, family members may be contacted about the study and asked if they will participate.